Mistaken
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: CANCELLED.
1. Prologue

**I'm new at this stuff but this is not my first fanfic. This is not the highlight of the story but it will be sasusaku throughout the whole story...k? no naruhina or nejiten...and the title has nothing to do with this story...k? the meaning will show up some time in the story and you'll kinda get it...k?**

**and now...the DISCLAIMER...never get what its for...o well...: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...MASASHI KISIMOTO OWNS IT CUZ HE DREW IT UP AND PUBLISHED IT FIRST. BUT AT LEAST I OWN A SASUKE NECKLACE AND PLUSHIE...GO CRAZY SASUKE-KUN OTAKUS!(FANATICS)(IN THIS CASE...HOPEFULLY...FANGIRLS)**

* * *

Mistaken

It was a cold winter day at Konoha. It was a cold, cold night. But Sakura wouldn't stop running. She ran and ran and ran until she came to a stop at the last place she ever saw his face. The last place where she last saw his raven hair. When she last saw his black onyx eyes. The last place she saw the man she loved. And he was, Uchiha Sasuke.

For two and half years, she detested this place. She hated the memories the bridge had. From the first time they were alone together to the time he left. But now she felt like she was supposed to go there again. Like something there drew her to it. She was next to the bench where he had left her in the darkest hour of her life. Where he left her crying with tears of sorrow. She walked to path where he had left and remembered the moment when she confessed her love to him and he turned her down.

Then, at the one spot where he left her unconscious, she stopped and screamed.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Why did you leave me? Please Sasuke-kun! Please come back to me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, staring up at the dark sky.

She didn't expect an answer so she stood there. Sobbing. But, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a rustle from a bush. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pocket and threw it at the bush. But she didn't hear it make its target. Instead she heard it fall with a tink on the ground.

"Hello Sakura." A voice rang threw the silence, cutting threw it like a blade. She turned around and saw Sasuke behind her. Sakura was about to scream at him but he grabbed her wrist and brought his face close to hers.

A smirk ran across face. "I'm back." And he brought her even closer until their noses were touching. "I'm back for you." And he drew her closer until she could feel his sweet warm breath. "I'm back to be your love." And their lips touched.

* * *

**SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT...BUT ITS THE PROLGUE AND I THINK I SAID THAT ENOUGH NOW...KEEP ON READING!IT'LL GET BETTER! wo shi wang ne shi hwan han hwai can wo du goo shi...HHAHAHAH CHINESE. BUT I SUK AT IT...AND I AM CHINESE!WA...GOMEN. OWELL...KEEP ON READING!**


	2. NEW MISSION!

Heheheh...o konichiwa...or ohayo...or konbawa...or sumthing like that. plz...read...and review...i mean**REVIEW!...SO I WON'T FEEL ALL BAD THAT THIS FANFIC SUCKS LIKE HELL AND FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT IT AND GET REALLY MAD!ARG!I'M ALREADY MAD!I'LL KILL WHOEVER DOESN'T LIKE MY STORY! AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH...SPAM!BWA BWA HHHAHAHAHAH...SORRY MY FRIEND WROTE THAT IN MY YEARBOOK THIS YEAR...BUT O WELL...I WILL KILL YALL!...AND NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER...**

DISCLAIMER: I LIKE TO SHOW OFF BUT I CAN NOT SHOW OFF MY OWNERSHIP TO NARUTO BECAUSE IT IS NOT MINE AND **I DO NOT WANT TO BE A SLAVEDRIVER AND SHOW OFF MY SO CALLED"SLAVES"FROM STORIES THAT ARE NOT MINE...BWA HAHAHAHA...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST SAID...**

* * *

6 months later.

It had been six months since Sasuke came back and he was off his house arrest. It wasn't really considered a house arrest because Sakura always came to see him and give him some treats she snuck in without letting the ANBU guards knowing.

"Sasuke! Its nice to see you again! I haven't seen you for six months on your house arrest!" greeted Tsunade. "I know this is quite sudden but could you go on a mission with Sakura?"

Before Sasuke had anytime to speak, she decided for him.

"Good then! Sasuke, the client is a good friend of a jinchuuriki and feudal lord. It seems that the client's friend isn't fond of any ninjas other than his own so you two need to be in disguise as different people. Sasuke, you will be disguised as a thief, and Sakura, you will be disguised as noble lady. Got that clear?"

"Ok—wait WHAT?" they yelled simultaneously. "If I'm a thief, "Sasuke started off. "And if I'm a noble…" Sakura said. "Then how are we supposed to be together?" they screamed.

"Simple. You're not. I don't want Sakura coming near the likes of you alone for awhile. That's why you are to work alone until one of you finds enough information then you two can work together. This will be a long-term mission. And Sasuke, the pursuer will most likely be the Akatsuki. That means your brother will be most likely involved with this. Can you promise me that you will keep your cool?" the Godaime asked Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hm?"

"Um, Tsunade, I think that means sure. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"SASUKE-KUN! SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN 'HN' FOR ONCE!"

"Hm..." he smirked.

"SASUKE-KUN! SAY SOMETHING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE! DON'T JUST SAY 'HN' OR 'HM' DAMMIT!"

"Hum…?" he smirked again.

Fumes were now coming from Sakura and veins were popping everywhere. Sasuke was now regretting joking with her. "SA-SU-KE-KUN! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD.! NOW DIE!" She drew out ten kunai, twenty shuriken, and four hundred sixty nine needles(A/N: We'll get back to Sasuke's utter doom in a while because Sakura had 469 needles. She should have that much because she's a medic nin.) and hurled them at him.

All you could here was an 'eep' then a blood-curdling, ear-splitting, highest volume on the stereo scream from Sasuke. And if you were Naruto who was walking to Ichiraku, you would just see a blur wizzing past you and hear Sasuke begging Sakura to stop and Sakura saying so many four letter or more words that would just be too inappropriate to young children that parents had to stuff pounds of cotton down their children's ears to hide the loud scream of cusses. And if you walking by, you would have to immediately run away to avoid the dozens of needles being thrown at Sasuke every second that even the ANBU had to run away.

"Oi, Sakura!" screamed Tsunade, who was running behind her, panting. "Be sure not to actually kill Sasuke before the mission! And be sure to be at the east gate by eight o'clock tomorrow!"

"WHAT EVER!" Sakura screamed back.

One Day Later.

It was five minutes till eight and Tsunade was getting impatient. Sasuke and Sakura still hadn't shown up and they were the ones that usually came earlier than the others.

_At Sakura's house…_

"Oi, Sakura, are you gonna get up or what? We're almost late. And if we're late, Tsunade will certainly kill me. So hurry up already!" Sasuke yelled. He was standing in front of Sakura's bed, yelling into her ear. Sakura only slapped Sasuke's face at the wound she had given him earlier the other day and rolled around. "Ow! Sakura!..." He said. He looked at her face and saw how content she was.

"I'm really going to regret this later." He muttered.

Sasuke bent down to Sakura until he could feel her hair brush against his cheek. "Sakura, wake up sleepyhead," he whispered, fully aware that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Wake up already. If you don't, we'll miss the mission today. If don't get up, I'll kiss you."

Sakura's eyes immediately shot open. "HENTAI YADO! (Perverted man)" she yelled at the top of her lungs and slapped Sasuke again with her super human strength and knocked him at the wall. Luckily, it wasn't at his wound. She saw that she slapped Sasuke and started to blush. Sasuke was actually going to kiss her!

Well, she snapped out of her fantasy quickly when she looked at her digital clock. It was _7:56 _already!

"Sasuke! Get out!"

_7:56 and 5 seconds._

Sakura stepped out of her room fully dressed. She ran to her bathroom.

_7:56 and 30 seconds._

Sakura stepped out of her bathroom still having mouthwash in her mouth. She ran to her room.

_7:57 and 5 seconds._

Sakura ran out of her room fully packed and ran to her bathroom.

_7:57 and 6 seconds._

Sakura ran out of her bathroom without any mouthwash. She ran to the kitchen to have breakfast.

_7:57 and 10 seconds._

Sakura started breakfast.

_7:57 and 10.5 seconds._

Sakura started choking on her food.

_7:57 and 11 seconds._

Sakura finished eating and was running out of her house when she remembered she forgot her headband.

_7:57 and 12 seconds._

Sakura was in her room and searching for her headband. Apparently, she couldn't find it.

_7:58._

Sakura was still looking for her headband.

_7:59._

Sakura was still looking for her headband until Sasuke spotted a shiny thing on her head. She was wearing it the whole time!

_7:59 and 10 seconds._

Sasuke dragged Sakura out of her house telling her she was wearing it until she remembered she didn't have any food or money to bring on the mission.

_7:59 and 30 seconds._

Sakura and Sasuke were finally out of the house and running to Tsunade.

_Back with Tsunade…_

"Ok then. They'll be late in three…two…"

"We -huff- are -huff- here!" huffed Sakura and Sasuke. "Are -huff- we -huff- late?"

"No," said Tsunade flatly. "Just made it by one second."

"Good." And they fell down on each other.

It turned out that Sakura's house was near the west gate and they were told to meet Tsunade at the east gate so they had to cross the whole village in 30 seconds or less! Instead, they came at top speed and reached the gate in 29 seconds. It'll take at least one hour to get there at normal speed. Of course they'd be tired!

"O…k…" Tsunade started, wondering how they could be so tired. "Your client's friend lives in the Rock Country. You are to go there already fully dressed in your disguises. Got that?"

"H-huff-hai," they managed to say between huffs.

"O…k…" she said again. "Considering how tired you are-wonder why- I will allow you two to rest for a while. Oh and Sasuke, don't get any dirty thoughts while you and Sakura are alone together."

At hearing this, Sasuke bolt straight up. "I won't do anything like what you're trying to say! I won't do that! That's Kakashi's and Jiraiya's thing!" he stuttered, blushing.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I was just worrying about Sakura because Kakashi's your sensei. And that you guys are couples now and all."

Now Sasuke and Sakura both blushed. "I thought we told you not to say that in public!" Sakura screamed. It was true. After Sasuke had come back, they were a couple. But since Sasuke was afraid that all his fangirls would maul Sakura if they knew, both Sasuke and Sakura made all the people (mainly Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, and all his friends) to keep it a secret and not to talk about it in public. If not, they would personally _kill _whoever spilled their secret. Sadly for them, the person who spilled it was the Hokage herself so they couldn't kill her let alone injure her.

So instead, they were hoping that no one heard that. Unfortuanately, they hoped wrong. Everywhere, heads were popping out, all glaring with fiery eye at Sakura. Tsunade leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "I think that now's the right time to run. So run!" and so Sakura ran. She ran liked she never ran before.

* * *

**O K...WELL THAT SUCKED...YOU SHOULD BE VERY HAPPY THAT I SUCK AT CLIFFIES CUZ IF I SEE ONE I WOULD TEAR IT UP AND EAT IT...OK...SAYONARA AND KEEP ON READING!**


	3. its finally, CHAPPY NUMBA THWEE!

**OOOOOOOOOOOKAY!...well….i just needa say that my stories, Forbidden and Mistaken are now on hold. Why? Well……………JUST CUZ! …… …….well…..actually…..my computer died (the one that was holding the info) and im too lazy to go get the info cuz its dead and the dead cant be brought back to life. Not even miranda's (d. gray-man) time record…IN THE MEANTIME, GO READ MY STORY, CHERRY ASSASSIN!...o…..and COMING SOON!UNTITLED(THAT JUST MEANS I DON'T HAVE A TITLE YET)…WHICH IS A D. GRAY-MAN NARUTO CROSSOVER!WOOT!SOME SASUSAKUTICKY!...WELL….JA!**


End file.
